With a Bullet
by LoneWolfOfAForgottenForest
Summary: This is a new little story about Dante before he was Dante...if that makes sense? A lot better than the summary. Contains Tony Redgrave!
1. Chapter 1

With a Bullet.

This is a new story I'm writing about my favorite thing in the world. Devil May Cry! This story is going to be more about Dante's younger life and his interaction with a girl. I don't really know how to describe it. I got my inspiration from UltraVioletSoul. Her stories are super awesome! Awesome!

_His little whisper. Love me. Love me._

_That's all I ask for. Love me. Love me._

_He battered his tiny fists to feel something._

_Wondered what it's like to touch and feel something._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the window._

{Start}

"Mom?" His small voice called out into the darkness. His eyes were not adjust as he felt around blindly. "Mom?" He cried again and stumbled over something solid. The little boy crawled forward and tilted his head to the ceiling. He still couldn't see he could only make out shapes. Turning back to look at what he'd fallen over. He saw someone slumped over against the wall, their legs laying straight. His tiny hands reached up and touched the body. They had long, soft hair, a slender face and small shoulders. He felt the fabric of the shirt, it felt so cold and wet. The body fell on it's side with a loud thud. The boy tried to pull them back up but, he wasn't strong enough. A door creaked open and his wide eyes shot to the shadowy figure standing in the way.

"I see you've found your mother." The voiced shierk.

He turned back to the body to see the distressed face of the very woman he'd been searching for. His mouth hung open but, no sound escaped.

"Tony?" The voice yelled.

"Get away from me!" He cried out and scratched the arms that reached for him.

"Tony?" Louder this time.

"No!"

He shouted and sat up scanning the room with restless eyes. He looked at his hands then to the young girl in front of him.

"You okay?" She asked in a slight southren twang.

"Yeah...just a nightmare." The boy now known as Tony trailed off.

"Good cause it's time for us to go." She stood up from the couch and walked to the large suitcase on the dresser. "I've packed everything I was just waiting for you to wake up." She patted the case and smiled.

Tony ran his hand through his dark hair. "Well I guess we better get going while the goings good...whatever that means." He seemed a little confused at his own words but, she just laughed and went out the door dragging the suitcase with her.

_Then he slowly saw their nightmares were his dreams._

_Monster._

_How should I feel?_

_Creatures lie here._

_Looking through the windows._

_I will._

_Hear their voices._

_I'm a glass child._

{End}

Sorry this chapter is so short but, I'm still trying to feel this story out. I wanted to do something different than everything I've read on this site. I haven't named the girl yet or giving her any physical appearance. But, you can leave me a review if you'd like and you can help create her. Like name, look, and personality, All that goodie.

Thanks for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you all for the reviews. I'm glad you like my story, so far. Hopefully this new story won't be as slow as my others, I'm still working on them! They're not dead yet.

Here is chapter two!

_Do you believe in God?_

_Written on the bullet._

_Say Yes to pull the trigger._

{Start}

Tony walked out of the small convient store with a single plastic bag. He strolled up to the smiling youth. She grabbed the sack from him and opened it like a kid opening a present. "Yay chips!" She pulled the bag out along with a canned soda.

"You know if this is all we eat then we're going to get fat." Tony opened his own chips and downed his drink.

"Hmm well you could worry about that or you could just eat your dang chips." The girl poked him in the chest.

"Dang?" His eyebrow raised. "You're so g-rated." A light chuckle emitted from his throat.

"Shut up I'm just trying to keep myself chaste." A tiny country drawl present in her voice. She plopped down on the street bench and pulled her legs under her. "Sit down." she commanded and he obeys.

"Where are we staying tonight?" The dark haired teenager asked between handfuls of chips.

"Not sure yet." She sighed and looked down at her soda. "I'm still looking. So far we don't have enough money between us to even rent a dirty motel for one night." Her eyes cut to the crosslight as it changed. People passed by and the two remain unnoticed.

Tony clicked his tongue as he crumbled his empty chip bag. "Did you pack a blanket?" His voice was monotone.

"Yeah why?" The girl licked her salty fingertips.

"We may be sleeping in the alley again." His back popped as he leaned against the bench.

"Ah man. It always smells like pee." She whined and folded her arms in a pouting manner.

"That's because homeless people piss in the alleyways and dumpsters." She punched his arm.

"Tony you're so stupid."

"It's true."

"Please be quiet."

{Later}

Tony adjusted his weight while sitting on the suitcase that was packed the day before. "I've got water." Came the low voice of his traveling companion. She held up a bottle of water.

"You're an angel." He smiled and reached out his hand for the cold refreshment.

"Of course I am." She tossed the bottle and he caught it, opening and taking a gulp. The girl sat down beside him on the case. "It's a little chilly." He gave her the blanket to wrap up in. "The man at the store called me a guy. I don't look like a guy do I?" Tony's breath caught in his throat as he replaced the cap on his bottle. "Well?" She looked at him as he stared at the brick wall. She grabbed the water and hit him with him.

"Hey." The boy put up his hands in defense.

"Answer the question."

"Okay." He turned to her. "Let's see your hair is almost as short as mine" he flicked a strand of her dirty blonde locks. "you have no body shape. And your manners are much alike a man's" He nodded his head and pursed his lips.

"My body shape is"

"That of a pencil?" He silenced her protest. She crossed her arms and drew out her botton lip.

"I wanna talk about something else." She sounded like a child who had just gotten in trouble with her parent.

"What you wanna talk about?" Tony ruffled his hair and stretched his long legs. The girl stared up at the clear night air. She took a deep breath and mumbled

"Do you think God is real?"

"Hmm?" Was his reply.

"I heard some guys in the streets today talking about God and knowing Him...or something. I'm not quite sure." She trails off as her eyes find rest on the bottle in her hands.

"Yeah He's real." Tony rubbed his hands together and moved closer to her. She held open the blanket as he pulled it around himself. "He created everything and stuff. He did miracles and healed lame people. Y'know He made the world and planets, animals things like that."

"Oh. What does He do?" He grunted at her new question.

"He takes care of people if they believe in Him and love Him."

"Kinda like a parent?" The girl doesn't remember what parents are even like.

"Sure we'll go with that." His right hand rested on her knees.

"Do you believe in Him?"

"Yeah sure. He's real and all that." He yawned out of boredom.

"So you're 'saved'?" She motioned her fingers in air quotes when she said the last word.

"No."

"Why? I thought you said you believe?"

"I do but, truth is at the end of the day I'm so lost I can't be saved." He looked to her and she adverted her eyes. His hand left her knees and planted on his own. "New subject?" He asked.

"Something funny." She said more to herself. "Ooh I have a joke. I just made it up like right this moment." She snickered. "It's really good."

"Okay shoot."

"I know that people say that God heal people but, you're too lame even for Him." She was almost rolling with laughter. Tears forming in her eyes. Tony's expression never changed.

"You're not funny." He said completely deadpan.

"Oh."

{End}

Reviews? I'm not 100% sure where I was going with this chapter but, I just wanted to show a tender moment between the two. Thanks for reading. And if anyone has any ideas on what to name my oc just let me know. I want her name to be awesome.


	3. Chapter 3

I'm back again. Woot woot! So I still haven't named this girl, I honestly didn't think it'd be this hard. I wasn't even sure what personality to give her so I decided to give her the personality of the most beautiful woman in the world (in my opinion) Hayley Williams. Don't know who she is? Look her up. Sorry I'm rambling again. Anyways I promise to give her a name by the next chapter. Hope you enjoy and as always please review.

_She said it's cold_

_it feels like Independence day_

_and I can't break away from this parade._

_But there's got to be an opening_

_somewhere here in front of me_

_through this maze of ugliness and greed._

_And I seen the sun up ahead_

_at the county line bridge._

_Sayin all there's good_

_and nothingness is dead._

_We'll run until she's out of breath._

_She ran until there's nothing left._

_She hit the end_

_it's just her window ledge._

{Start}

_Just keep running._

These words echoed in his head like a swirling torrent.

_Keep running._

The last words he heard his mother actually say. He listened. He ran and never looked back. The boy knew if he slowed his pace for even a day then they would find him, they always find him. At first he was angry, he was angry at his mother for leaving him, angry at the demons for taking her, angry at the world for being so cold. But, mostly he was angry at himself because he was weak. He couldn't fight them all so he ran.

He stayed in a few orphanages for the first three years but, everytime he settled in they would come and tear his home apart. So he took to the streets and stayed in the shadows where no one would find him or at least that's what he thought.

He could still recall the very day she found him.

Close to a year maybe? He was playing cards with a local bartender trying to earn some cash. Stealing wasn't his forte and no one wanted to hire a homeless fourteen year old. He had cheated the man out of nearly two hundred dollars before the man caught on to him. Hiding aces up your sleeve is never a good idea. Don't try it at home kids. The older man was none too happy about being taken for a fool so he called his friends from the back to 'teach' the boy a lesson.

After being beat nearly senseless and thrown in the back alleyway with the other vagabonds he decided it best to leave this city. But, where was he to go? He had no food, no money, no way out...or so he thought. A light of hope shined down on him that night in the form of a young girl. He saw her walking alone with a paper bag. His bruised eyes saw her swollen ones. She had been crying but, why?

The girl walked up to him and nudged his side with her foot. "I'm alive y'know." Came his grumpy voice which caused her to jump back.

"Sorry, I thought you were passed out." She mumbled and wrapped her jacket tighter.

"Were you planning on robbing me?" He sat up rubbing his shoulder.

"You don't look like you have any money." The girl pointed out while covering her nose. "Or should I say you don't smell like it?" She pinched her nostrails shut.

He stood to his full height and looked down at her. "My apologizes there's not a shower out here and I guess I left my cologne at home." he spat out.

"You have a home?"

"It's called sarcastism. Learn it." He retorted as the girl looked down. She fiddled with the handles of her bag. "What you got there?"

"My clothes." Her reply was meek and almost silent.

"Oh." His features soften as realization sat in. She was homeless too, probably just looking for some company. "What else you got?" She smiled up at him.

"I have a few candy bars and some toothpaste and a toothbrush." Her smiled widened as she revealed her teeth.

"You have big teeth too." He gestured to her mouth. Her hands went to cover it but, he grabbed them. "No it's okay they're nice. They remind me of a horse's." Her face turned cross and she shook his hand away.

"That's not very nice to say. I was going to share my candy with you." Arms folded over her chest in anger.

"Why? I thought little girls loved horses?" He reached for her bag but, she moved it behind her.

"Little girls like ponies."

"Then your teeth look like a pony's teeth. Is that better?" He asked and she finally laughed.

"I guess but, you should know I'm not a little girl. I'm almost a teenager." She stated proudly.

"How old are you?" He asked and finally snatched the bag from her death grip.

"I'm eleven but, I will be twelve in less than a week." Her smile beaming as he ransacked her bag.

"Good for you." He pulled out a candy bar and handed back her stuff. "Get going. It's not safe out here for you. Go find your parents,"

"I don't have parents." She interrupted.

"Grandparents whatever. Just go before something happens to you out here." He unwrapped the bar and took a bite.

"But, I don't have anywhere to go." Her voice faded as she looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm all alone."

He snorted. "Sorry but, I don't need anymore baggage. See ya later." He turned quickly and waved his hand.

"Wait!" She grabbed the back of his shirt. "I have money." He stopped but, never turned.

"How much?" His voice was low.

"Enough." He pondered her words for a moment then spun back around, clapped his hands and exclaimed.

"Looks like we're traveling buddies now!"

"What's your name?" The young girl held out her petite hand.

"Tony." His larger hand engulfed hers. "What's yours?" She opened her wide mouth.

"Tony what are you doing?" He felt a slap across his forehead.

"What? Where?" His reply was fast as he looked around the alley searching for the hand that hit him.

"You're drooling on my arm." The femine voice was laced with disgust.

"Sorry."

"Yeah you are." She stood up and dusted off her rear then turned to him. "It's already sunrise." His eyes followed hers to the sky.

"I guess it's time to hit the road." It wasn't a question. She nodded her head and grabbed the suitcase.

"What were you dreaming about?" She smiled when he turned to her.

"Candy bars."

_Now it always seemed such a waste._

_She always had a pretty face_

_so I wondered how she hung around this place._

{End}

I'm not sure what the inspiration for this chapter was. I just wanted to show how they meet. I will write how the girl became homeless in a different chapter, that's if you guys want me to?


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks so much to the people who actually reviewed my story.

UltraVioletSoul: I like Genesis Rhapsodos but, I'm more into Vincent Valentine. I even have a plushie of him. See? *holds up plushies to computer screen* Can you see? No?

Darn.

DevilMayDante: Thanks. I'm glad you like the new story.

Peoplewhodidn'tleaveaname: Thanks to you also.

I can't believe I'm already writing chapter four. Wow I feel like a proud mother. *craddles Vincent in arms* It seems like only yesterday I was holding your bottle. *real Vincent walks in*

Vincent demands an explaination for this bullcrap.

**OH MY GOSH! RUN!**

_I setteled down a twisted up frown disguised as a smile._

_Well, you would have never known._

_I had it all but, not what I wanted_

_Cause hope for me was a place uncharted and overgrown._

{Start}

"I'm tired." Her soft voice whined. The boy said nothing. "We've been walking this town for three hours, can't we take a break?" She grabbed his upper arm to stop him. "Tony?"

"What?" He sounded annoyed.

"Where are we even going?"

"I don't know." His reply was nonchallant.

"So we're just walking?" The twang returning to her voice. She huffed and stomped her feet. "I'm tired of walking."

"Well when you find a better way to get around then let me know." Tony rolled his eyes and started walking again.

"I'm not moving." He spun on his heels at her statement.

"C'mon we don't have all freakin day." He grumbled out but, she just shook her head, a few wild strands falling in her eyes.

"I don't feel like it."

"You sound like a child!" He shouted at the girl.

"I am a child!" She retorted as the crowd of wandering people began to turn and watch.

"I thought you were a teenager." The boy sneered.

"Not today. Today I'm a tired and hungry little kid." She stuck her tongue out.

"Don't stuck your tongue out at me." He mumbled angrily. The crowds murmurs became incoherrent as more people gathered.

"You're not the boss of me." The smaller girl pushed him slightly and poked her tongue out again but, this time the boy caught it between his thumb and index fingers.

"Let's get a few things straight little missy." The crowd gasped and 'Ooooh' at the sudden seriousness of the situtation. "You're thirteen, now act like it. I'm sixteen so that makes me the boss. And finally get your ass in gear or I will leave you where you stand. Got it?" He let go of her and wiped his hand on the tail of his jacket.

"Yes." She finally sighed out as the crowd scattered. Tony was already ten paces ahead of her. She had to run to catch up.

The pair walked in silence for a few blocks until the youth noticed his companion was no longer at his side but, falling farther and farther behind. He slowed his stride until she was on his par again.

"What's your problem?" He asked while placing his hands in his pockets.

"I could ask you the same thing." She shot back.

"Well I asked you first." She rubbed her eyes and slowed her pace.

"Let me spell it out for you. I AM TIRED!" Her arms went into the air to emphazie the point. The boy laughed at her theactrical pose. "Whatever." She stomped away but, he scooped her up and threw the petite frame over his shoulder.

"Now you won't be tired anymore." She bounced as he walked, moving around people and other objects.

"Why do you walk like that?" She gripped the back of his jacket.

"Like what?" He swung her to his other shoulder, earning a small 'eep' from her lips.

"Like you own the place."

"Because I do." The oddly placed girl laughed at his comment.

"If you own this place then why don't we stay in a hotel instead of the streets?" She gruffed.

"We are." Tony stopped and sat her back on her feet. She looked up to the tall building.

"Are you high?" His eyebrow raised at her question. "How are we going to afford to stay here?" He took her arm and lead her through the glass doors.

"I'm going to do a little favor for the owner, so he promised we could stay here for the night, for free." He ring the bell at the check-in desk.

"For free?" She repeated. "That means for no money."

"Yes Einstein no money." He mocked her quiet tone as a young lady walked to the desk.

"Hello may I help you?" Her smile plastered to her face.

"Uh yes I have a reservation for Tony Redgrave." The clerk searched her computer and clicked on a few things.

"Oh yes here it is room 101. Who is this?" She pointed to the girl who was standing on the suitcase to see over the tall counter.

"Her? She's nobody." Tony pushed her head down.

"Hey!" She swatted his hand away.

"My name is Hayden Genesis." She smiled but, the clerk just stared at her.

"Have I seen you before?" She inquired.

"I don't think so. This is my first time here." Tony's gaze grew dim as he pushed her off the case and picked it up.

"She just has a familiar face." He held out his hand to the woman.

"Oh. Alright." She dropped the key in his palm. "Have a good stay."

"We will." He pushed Hayden with his elbow toward the stairs. "Move."

"What's going on?" Her whisper barely audible.

"I don't know." He scrambled to open the door. "Just get inside." He nudged her into the dark room. She flipped the light on as Tony locked the door and shut the curtains.

"Dude calm down." She tried to force a laugh but, his somber eyes told her otherwise. "What's wrong?" She sat down at the foot of the bed.

He didn't answer but, instead began searching through the newspaper left on the table. The girl sighed and laid back on the bed, laughing in her head about how worried he was.

"I found it."

{End}

_You can't be too careful anymore_

_When all that is waiting for you_

_Won't come any closer._

_You've got to reach out_

_A little more._

Thanks a million for reading and reviewing (If you do). If you see any grammar or spelling mistakes just point them out to me so I can correct them. Please and thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

What's up? Thanks so much for reading and reviewing (the few people who did) Sorry this story is so slow but, I'm still feeling it out. I may or may not be writing a lemon for this story, it really depends on what people want me to do. Yay or nay?

_Do you ever think about running away?_

_'Cause I was thinkin' about leavin' today._

_We'll follow forever where our hearts wanna go._

_Maybe we'll live somewhere where nobody knows our names._

_Then things might change for the good._

{Start}

Tony stares blankly at a sheet of paper. "What's wrong?" The young girl half laughs. She stands up and walks to where he is now sitting by the window. "Hello? Earth to Mr. Redgrave." She looked down at the paper in his hand. "What is this?" In bold letters at the very top it read "Missing" then it had the name "Hayden Genesis" her name. It was a missing person poster with her name and face on it. She sat down on the arm of his chair. "I guess they are looking for me." His light blue eyes shot to her face.

"No really?" He wasn't joking. "I thought your parents wanted you to leave? Why are they looking for you?" His questioning made the girl shift nervously.

"I don't know. They they told me to leave and" she sighed. "I don't know." She fiddled with her hands.

"What is going on with you?" His voice was stern as he took hold of her small hands.

"My parents didn't just kick me out. I ran away." Her teeth gritted against her words. "My father was obssessed with controlling me and my mother. He wanted to know where we were at every moment. I couldn't take him anymore."

"Tell me?" Tony's voice waivered.

"He was screaming at my mom, he raised his hand to her and I snapped."

"What happened? What did you do?" Tony demanded as he held her hands closer to him.

"I hit him but, he hit me back twice as hard." She rubbed her cheek.

"What did your mother say?" Her lips pursed as her head lowered.

"Nothing. She just watched us." Surprised at her words he squeezed her hands.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?"

"No. He chased me through the house yelling words I couldn't understand." She paused for a moment. "I locked myself inside my room, long enough to grab clothes and all the money I had saved up." Hayden removed her hands from Tony's as she stood to her feet. "I could hear my mother crying downstairs but, my mind was already made up, I was leaving and nothing could have made me stay. I snuck out later that night after he had passed out and my mother hide inside her room. I climbed out my window and I ran until my legs were burning then I stopped. I bought some candy from a store and that's when I found you." Tony grinned at the memory.

"They want you back." His voice was low but, she hung on every word. "You're not going back." He got up and stood in front of her. "You're with me now. You got that?" She nodded. "You're not going anywhere."

Tony stared out unto the sky through a crack in the curtains. He watched as the stars twinkled against the black canvas. Rubbing his eyes he looked to the clock on the nightstand. _2:25_ in the morning. He eyes then fell on the small patch of dirty blonde hair peeking from under the covers. He quietly stood up and snuck to the side of the bed. He peeled the blanket back to reveal a pale face, eyes tightly shut in slumber. He brushed the bangs from her face, letting his hand linger. "I envy you." Tony's whisper was barely audible as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You always find rest." His eyes widened as murmurs escaped the girl's peach lips. Was she listening to him or simply talking in her sleep? Tony shifted his weight to his arms while moving his feet onto the blanket. He laid his head down on the pillow behind the girl's own, his arm shyly reaching over her to find a place. The short hair on the back of her head tickled his nose and threatened a sneeze. He wiggle behind her and nuzzled against her shirt, closing his eyes and drifting away.

Hayden sat up with a startle. She swore she felt eyes watching her while she slept. Pulling the covers off she looked down to her own form. She was alone. "Tony?" Standing to her feet, she crept toward the bathroom door. Turning the knob she found it unlocked. "Tony?" He turned to her, his face was twisted in confusion. "What's wrong with you?" She asked while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"Nothing, I just didn't think you were awake yet." He looked back to the mirror, it was then she saw the light roots growing through his dark hair.

"What's your natural hair color?" After almost a year together and countless dye jobs, she still didn't know.

"It doesn't matter." The young man walked past her and out the bathroom door. "Hurry up and get a shower so we can leave."

"Alright." Hayden leaned against the doorframe.

"I'll have everything packed when you get out."

_I wanna be somewhere so far away._

_To lie under the night at the end of another good day._

_I can't tell you how long we'll be gone._

_But as long as we're together then forever's never too long._

{End}

Thanks for reading. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter. **UltraVioletSoul, DevilMayDante, KuroOkamii77, ShatterTheHeavens.** Your reviews mean a lot to me and give me the encouragment to keep writing. This chapter is a little longer than the others and it skips ahead to a more important time (I guess). Hope you enjoy it. I worked super hard on this chapter.

{Start}

_A hundred days have made me older_

_since the last time that I saw your pretty face._

_A thousand lies have made me colder._

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

_But all the miles that separate._

_Disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

_I'm here without you baby_

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

_I think about you baby _

_And I dream about you all the time._

Separation anxiety was nothing but, a sweet memory to the young woman. She was laying on her barren mattress thinking whether or not to wash the sheets that were thrown on the floor. _Fourteen wasn't old, was it?_ She twirled her hair while answering her own question. _No, I'm still a child._ Or at least she thought so. The black haired man however knew otherwise. He had left her a time ago, nothing but, a simple note to let her know he was gone. _"I don't feel like we have anything else to gain by traveling together. So this is goodbye. P.S I took twenty dollars from your pants pocket."_ She crinkled her nose at the worn piece of paper. "Cretin." The crumbled up letter hit the wall as she rolled on her side. His image still burned in her mind like a lit candle. "Ah!" Her body shivered. "Forget this. I'm doing laundry!" Exclaming to herself while gathering the sheets and few random articles of clothing.

This city was big and filled with people. Things were looking up for Tony as of lately. Finding his line of work was a blessing. A lot had changed in a short time. He was no longer a young boy with the weight of the world on his shoulders. He was now a man with that same weight. Choices were still hard for him to make but, in the end they all worked out for the better. Leaving the only friend he had in the world to go fight a battle she could not understand felt like a mistake at times. But, so did everything else. As much as he hated to admit he often thinks of the girl. What would she do if left to her own devices? How would she survive? Shaking his head trying to rid his brain of such trival things. "She's a smart girl." He whispered to himself as he hurried down a crowed sidewalk. Rubbing his tired eyes while ducking into a convient store. He needed something to take his mind off of things. Alcohol always did the trick, he grabbed a pack from the cooler shelf. Walking to the counter the cashier looked up and raised an eyebrow. "Are you twenty-one?" Her voice was high, it sounded like nails on a chalkboard. "Do I look twenty-one?" Tony grinned and winked at the lady. "Well..." She adverted her eyes and smiled. "That'll be umm" she stuttered. "That'll be nineteen fifty." He threw a twenty on the counter. "Keep the change." Her smiled widened as he walked out the door.

"Looks like I'll be needing a place to stay for a while." Tony leaned back on the barstool. "You know any good places?" The older man laughed.

"There's only one apartment complex around here and I wouldn't exactly call it 'good'." He yawned and mimicked the boy's movement. "But, it's cheap and you are going to be in town for a couple of months." He pulled out a pen and wrote on his napkin. "Here's the address. It's right across town." The man stood and cleared his throat. "I'll catch up with you soon. Try to stay out of trouble." He waved while turning.

"Yeah yeah whatever." Tony rolled his eyes and looked at the napkin. "Guess I better go get settled in."

"You on business?" His accent was thick and he smelled of cheap wine. "You only wanna stay for two months?"

"Maybe three." Tony sighed.

"Well I reckon I gotta place for you." The man pulled out a black book. "What's your name?"

"Tony." His eyes watched the man's pen as it curved.

"You gotta last name, boy?"

"Redgrave." The 'boy' used his hand to prop up his chin.

"You any kin to Hayley?"

"Who?"

"She lives here, she has the same last name." He grabbed a key and piece of paper and handed it to Tony.

"Don't know her." Taking the key, he turned on his heels. "I think I can find the room on my own." He waved the man back, before he could stand.

"Alright."

"Hayley." He repeated under his breath. The name didn't ring a bell, maybe just a coincidence. "2nd floor room 226." He read the paper aloud. _224, 225, 226_. Tony turned the key and unlocked the door. "Home sweet home." Tossing his bag on the floor while falling onto the only chair in the small apartment. "Hayley." His voice was nasality as he proceeded to repeat the name. "Hay...ley." Biting the side of his lip he scoffed. "Hayden. You were always a terrible liar."

Placing the bags on the rug in front of her door, the dirty blonde fished in her front pocket for a key. Light blue eyes stalked her from down the hall. "Found it." She whispered to herself while opening the door and grabbing up her bags. Hayden laid the bags on the counter of her tiny kitchen. Removing a few items and placing them in the cupboard there was a loud knock on her door. She smiled, thinking it was another new neighbor trying to find their room.

"I have an arrest warrent for a Hayden Genesis." Came the deep male voice from the otherside of the door.

She stopped in her tracks then took a long breath and cracked her front door. "I'm sorry you have the wrong address. I'm umm."

"Hayley Redgrave?" She looked up into his eyes. A smirked appeared on her soft face.

"Tony?" The door swung open and she jumped into his waiting arms. "I haven't seen you in forever."

"It's only been a year." His hand reached up and brushes a few strands of hair behind her ear. "It's gotten so long." Her smile grew wider, eyes shining bright. "Your teeth are still big."

"I really hate you." She pushed him away. "Go away." He only laughed when she slammed the door but, then opened it again. "Come in you, imbecile."

"Yes ma'am." The dark haired man strolled in and plopped down on the couch.

"I didn't think you'd ever try to find me." The southren twang presented itself.

"Y'know I didn't come searching for you in particular, you just happen to be where I was looking." A smirk pulling at his lips.

"Oh." Her eyes were cast down. "If that's the case then, you owe me two hundred dollars."

"Two hundred? What? I only borrowed twenty."

"Actually you _took_ not borrowed. Borrow is when you ask with the impression of paying someone back. You just took my money in hopes I'd never find you." Tony laughed at her explanation. "You owe me interest for the past year."

"Women." He huffed. "What makes you think I have any money?"

"You're wearing new clothes and you've gotten fat, so obviously you've been eating a lot." She poked him in the chest.

"Ow." The smile faded into a frown. "It's called muscle not _fat_." He looked down at himself.

"Whatever you say." She giggled while standing to her feet. "Why did you seek me out?" His face sobered at her question.

"I already told you, I wasn't looking for you."

"But, you found me. You could've stayed hidden, I would have never known you were here." Her hands placed on her hips in accusation. "Is it because you miss me?"

"Nope." He answered quickly. "Actually I came to see if I could borrow some money."

"Jerk off." She scoff while tossing an angry glare his way.

"No baby that's your job." Hayden's eyes widened at his response and she stomped off.

"I can't believe you. You frustrate me." Red faced she stopped at the table in her kitchen. "You haven't changed at all. You still act like a child."

"But, look at me." He stood with arms outstretched.

"Your body keeps getting bigger but, your brain stays the same size." She rolled her eyes while he laughed loudly.

"That's what I miss the most. Your quirky sense of humor."

"Aha!" Hands held in trumiph. "You do miss me, I knew it!"

"You don't know anything."

_I'm here without you baby_

_but you're still with me in my dreams._

_And tonight it's only you and me._

{End}

Thanks for reading. Please review. Maybe a lemon for the next chapter.


End file.
